This invention relates to a one-pack type thermosetting composition and particularly to a one-pack type thermosetting composition which is storable and suitable for use in applications such as adhesives, sealing materials, coatings, shaped articles of resin and the like
Thermosetting compositions composed of a polyisocyanate compound and an active hydrogen-containing compound (e.g. a polyol compound) have heretofore been used as a two-pack type composition in which the two components are stored separately and are mixed right before the use. These two-pack type thermosetting compositions have disadvantages that a mixing operation is required before the use and it is difficult to mix the two component at a given ratio every time. Hence, there have been studied one-pack type thermosetting compositions which are a mixture of a polyisocyanate compound and an active hydrogen-containing compound.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 26927/86 discloses a one-pack type thermosetting composition in which a solid polyhdroxy compound is dispersed in a liquid prepolymer of an aromatic polyisocyanate compound. Japanese Patent Application Kokai (Laid-Open) Nos. 26922/76 and 177014/77 disclose a one-pack type thermosetting composition composed of an organic polyisocyanate and a metal complex of diphenylaniline.
However, the composition disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 26927/86 has the problems that it has low storage stability and requires high curing temperature of at least 130.degree. C. The composition disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Kokai (Laid-Open) Nos. 26,922/76 and 177,014/77 has the problem that it loses its thermosetting ability when stored for about a month.